


Damn perverts

by Windex_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th girls vs boys, I hope the lil bean burritos had some fun, natalie is very messed up, they're all perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windex_chan/pseuds/Windex_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Eren, Armin, Reiner, Bertyl, Connie and Jean haven't peeked on the 104th girls since their training days. They know better. Then again it serves those perverts right. </p>
<p>(some light hearted fun for those poor lil babes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn perverts

“Jean… Reiner, we shouldn’t be doing this,” Bertholdt said looking over at them for the hundredth time. 

Linking and unlinking his fingers Bertholdt looked up to see Reiner and Jean leaning against the brick wall of the girls bathhouse and peeking through the gaps. Reiner was slightly crouched over with the towel he was wearing held loosely up with one hand. 

“What’s the issue Bertyl? Scared you might not be the only one to sneak a peek at Annie?” Reiner teased, throwing a smirk Bertyl's way. 

Bertholdt's face flushed red as he stood closer to the other two boys so that he could whisper to them. 

“No that’s not… I mean…” he casts an uneasy look behind him “they won’t be happy when they catch us.”

Jean straightened up and backed away from the wall, nudging Bertyl into the space and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“If they find out, Bertyl.”

“yeah,” Bertholdt mumbled, hesitantly placing his eye against the crack as Reiner Snorted loudly. 

“I just hope they’re forgiving otherwise…” Reiner started before he was cut off. 

“Hey, what are you perverts doing?” Eren asked none too quietly as he and Armin rounded the corner in towels getting ready for the showers. The three boys hushed him before looking through the cracks to spot any movement. Luckily or unluckily there still weren’t any girls inside. 

“Get lost Jäeger you’re going to scare them away with your ugly ass face,” Jean whisper shouted 

“Looks like you have already horse face. Where are they all?” Eren asked pushing past them to peek through one of the cracks himself. Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt surrounded Eren, their figures looming over him menacingly. 

“You’re a nice guy and all Eren…” Bertholdt started. 

“But we’re more likely to get caught with you and Armin here so…” Reiner continued. 

“Somebody’s got to go.” Jean finished as they all took a step closer. Armin tried to wiggle between them to pull Eren away before they all got into trouble and got caught by the girls before a loud voice rang out. 

“Hey guys, what are you up to?” Connie shouted, animatedly running up to them while clutching his towel. 

All five turned around to shush him.   
“Great, just add to the number and get us caught, Connie!” Eren criticised 

“You’re one to talk Jäeger,” Jean retaliated. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The 104th girls watched from afar with amusement, glad that they had decided to take a detour before heading to the showers. Ymir stood up from her seat on the grass, stretching her arms above her head. 

“So, what are we going to do about these peeping toms?” Ymir asked turning to the rest of the girls who began to stand. Sasha waved her hands wildly. 

“Oooh we could steal their food or… um.. pour water on them when they’re asleep and make it look like they’ve wet themselves!” Sasha ended with a flourish looking at the others. 

“Sasha, we love you but that isn’t evil enough,” Christa said gently with a hint of vengeance in her tone. 

“We need to pick soon,” Mikasa said casting a glance at the boys “they’re getting impatient.” 

Annie shifted her weight from one foot to the other “they wanted some nudity so let's steal their towels,” she said with a spark in her eyes. 

“you’re perverseness always surprises me Annie” Ymir grinned fist-bumping Annie who remained passive. 

The girls made their way over to the 104th boys who continued to bicker with their eyes stuck to the cracks in the building. As they approached, the guys tensed up sensing their presence and turned around slowly. 

“What do we have here?” Mikasa asked as they eyed the boys who looked at one another uneasily. 

“Ah, um …w-we were enjoying th-the evening…” Armin stuttered face heating up as he tightened the towel around his hips. The girls took another menacing step towards them with their arms crossed. 

“Now ladies, you wouldn’t be trying to take advantage of a bunch of defenceless guys now would you?” Reiner asked with a joking smile. The boys all crowded together as the girls advanced like wolves. 

“Get ‘em girls!” Sasha called before they darted forward to the surprise of the boys who all shrieked. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shardis paused in his usual sweep of the barracks when he heard a rustle in the bushes off to his right. ‘The fuck?’ he thought casting his eyes to the shadows in the evening's fading light. His scrutiny was taken away as a few of the female cadets passed him by with towels slung over their shoulders as they bade him goodnight. He grunted in response as he watched them retreat to the female bunks. His attention was taken back to the bushes as a rush of motion caught the corner of his eye. 

“What the…?” he muttered as six boys ran past him holding an array of plants to cover their privates. Connie clutched only a few dock leaves were as Reiner had an ENTIRE FUCKING BUSH. 

“Evening commander,” Reiner and Eren called as they passed by. 

This was one of the few times Shardis had been shocked to speechlessness, but it never lasted long. 

“CADETS! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! IF YOU’RE SO EAGER TO BECOME ONE WITH NATURE THEN GET BACK HERE AND I’LL SHOVE SOME PINECONES UP YOUR ASSES!!!” he shouted angrily at their retreating figures.


End file.
